Here We Go Again
by andshewasfree
Summary: Aria got pregnant by her English teacher. She moves away from her friends and family to live with her grandparents, but that goes wrong. She moves to Mystic Falls, Virginia where she meets the one and only Damon Salvatore. Will they fall in love? m L8r ch
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is not a song fic. I didn't know how to start this story and my sister was watching 'Camp Rock' and that song was on. Anyways i do not own The Vampire Diaries or Pretty Little liers. I don't not own any of the People except for; Sophia Riley Williams, Rondald (Ron) Edwards Williams and Sophia Sawyer Mongomery. Please, Please, Please follow me on twitter(: I just made an account and started to use it(: Please tell me if you like this story. If i get about 20 Reviews i will update. I hope you enjoy! -cheyyylewis

Chapter One; Aria Meets Damon

Your eyes are blue like the ocean And baby I'm lost out at sea Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak Was it love at first sight 'cause I walked by last week.

I'm singing Fa la la la la...

Your lips look so lonely Would they like to meet mine You are the one that I've been hoping to find You're so sweet that you Put Hersheys out of business Can I have a photograph to show my friends that Angels truly exist.

I'm singing Fa la la la la...

You're as cute as a button The things you do sure are something Are you running out of breath From running through my head, all night.

Cute by: Stephen Jerzak

I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face, so afraid to tell the world what I've to say. But I have this dream bright inside of me. I'm going to let it go, cause its time to let you know. This is real this is me i'm exactly were i'm supposed to be. And I know some people wouldn't agree with me but for once in my life I don't care. I don't care what people think of me. They can love me or hate me and that's not my problem. If they hate me then they don't have to see me. But you can't hate a person without a reason. All we are is what we pretend to be. And what we pretend to be will one day actually be who we are. I believe that nothing lasts forever and everything happens for a reason.

For example, if you fall in love with someone and that someone doesn't love you back, that love will one day go away. And if it doesn't then there is a reason you love that certain someone. I speak from experience. I've loved this guy once. He was absolutely amazing. He had a beautiful smile, great lips, beautiful brown hair that falls into his face without him having to try. But then one day I had to move away from him. It broke my heart so much that it took me a year of trying to give up on that love to realize it won't go away. I have no idea why, but my love for him burns so brightly in my heart. I know for sure that no one and I repeat no one will ever take his place. At least that's what I keep telling myself. But I don't know fur sure if it's true. I would love to fall out of love with him. But I don't know if I can.

Some people say we need things to happen to survive. I think that's a load of horse poppy. I don't thing that is true. But then again i'm just a lonely teen age mother, my name is Aria Montgomery. I lived in Rosewood Pennsylvania all my life until I was 16. When I was 16 I got pregnant and moved to my aunts' house in New Jersey. Now that I am 17 and have a 16 month old daughter, I'm moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia, to live with my grandparents. My grand parents have always wanted me and my brother to come live with Them. But it never seemed to happen. Now that my brother and my parents have disowned me I have no other choice. I really don't want to live there.

I don't know anyone but one person my age. Her name is Elena Gilbert. She lives across the street from my grandmothers' house. I don't really like her. I've only really met her once when I was 10 and my brother and I stayed at Gram's house for a month. But now that I'm moving there my Gram's wants me to become friends with her. I honestly don't want too. I'm excited I get to start a new life with my daughter; Sophia Sawyer Montgomery. But i don't like it when people tell me who to be friends with. I named my daughter after my grandmother. Her name is Sophia Riley Williams. So I named her Sophia but i don't call the that. I call her Sawyer.

Sophia Sawyer has dark brown hair and blue eyes. She has a little dot up over the left side of her lip. It's really cute. She is really hyper for an 16 month old baby. She never sits still. All she wants to do is run or walk around. The only time I can get her to settle down is when we are in the car or watching TV. But I really have TV and I don't like exposing her to it at such a young age. But the only things I do watch with her are old movies and/or musicals. I love music and I want her to get her into loving it too. I also love reading her books. I love reading her books on fairies. I know they are mythical but I just love them. She seems to love them too cause when I tell her its story time she always points at the fairy section.

I love my daughter. I also love that when we get to Grams' house she gets her own room and doesn't have to share with me. Actually we will be there is about twenty or so minutes. We are just outside mystic falls. We are driving down the road and i see a beautiful house. My curiosity gets the best of me so i turns onto its road. From the main road it looked like the house was just right there. But as you drive down the road you figure out its a long ways to get there. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw that Sawyer was asleep. She loved car rides. When i cant get to sleep at night i drive around the block and then she goes to sleep.

I pulled up to the house and notived there where two cars in the drive way. I parked underneath a tree and Sawyer woke up. I got my camera out out its case and put the strap around my neck. I hopped out of the car and walked around the car to get Sawyer. I unbuckled her and picked her up. I put her on my side and walked up to the door. I knocked once and someone answered the door.

"Hi," I said. "My name is Aria and i noticed your house when i drove into town. I think it is absolutly beautiful."

The person nodded. "Thank you. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but, do you want something?" This person asked. He had Black hair with light blue eyes. "I'm Damon by the way."

"Its nice to meet you." I said as i shook his hand. "Im an inspired photograoher and i was wondering if i can take some photos of your property?"

Damon thought about it for a while and finally nodded. "Absolulty. take as many as you want." He smiled at me and stepped out side. He seemed to finally see Sawyer. "Who is this little girl? Your sister?"

"No actually she's my daughter." I said blushing. "Her name is Sawyer."

He reached out a hand and touched her on the back. Sawyer, who had her head on my shoulder, pocked her head up and turned to look at Damon. "She's beautiful. She looks exactly like you." he said smileing. "Can i hold her?"

"Sure if she'll go to you. She doesn't take well to new people." I said and handed her to his open arms. I had a feeling that i could trust him. So did she. She went right to him. "Wow. You must be special for her to let her hold you right away."

"Baby's like me." he said with a smirk. "Do you mind if i play with her while you take some pictures?"

"Oh sure." I said as i gave her a kiss on the forehead. "If she starts crying bring her to me. He nodded and I walked a little bit down the yard and began to take pictures.

I took about 40-50 pictures before i went to find Sawyer and Damon. I found them behind the house playing on a jungle gim. He must have kids of his own. Or who ever owned this house before him. Damon and sawyer were having so much fun. He was chasing her and she was giggleing every time she was him. When she saw me she ran towards me. "Hey baby." I said as I pucked her up in my arms. "Did you have fun with Damon?" She nodded her head.

"She's so cute." Damon said as he came to stand by me.

"Thanks." I said. "You guys sure it it off well. She never plays with anyone like that. not even my brother. She must really like you."

"I am a really likable person." He said with an adorible smirk.

"Well, I better go." I said. "My grandparents are going to wonder where i am."

"You live with your grand parents?" He asked. He was so cute. And how he played with Sawyer, was so sexy. I think i might think about dateing him. but only if im lucky.

"Yeah. I'm moving in today." I said as we began walking to my car.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 17." I said looking inbarrest. "I'm a teenage mom."

"My brother is 17." he said. "It must be hard to be 17 and a mother. Wheat did your parents think when you told them you were pregnent?"

"They disowned me." I said taking my keys out and unlocking the door. I opened it and put Sawyer in her car seat." They sent me to New Jersey to live with my aunt until a few days ago then i drove her. To live with my grand parents."

"Very interesting." He said. "I hope you like it here. Are you going to be going to school?" when i nodded he went on. "If you need someone to watch Sawyer when you go i am willing." He smiled at me. when he asked this.

I looked up at him. He was tall. really tall. I never noticed it before. "Sure." I said. "I don't start school until monday so i'll bring her over before i head to school." I looked at him and smiled. He was so adorible. But i had to ask him. "How old are you?"

"Oh," he laughed. I loved that laugh. It was so adorible. "I'm 23."

"Cool." I said and hopped into the car. Before i closed the door he asked me another question.

"Do you need help unpacking?" he asked like he didn't want me to leave.

I smiled at him. "Sure, I'd love some help."

A/N: I hope you like this story(:. It took me forever to write this chapter nad when i say forever i mean weeks. haha. I hope when i update it again it won't take that long.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'd like to thank Heart-Broken-In-Love for being the only person to review the first chapter. Your probly the only one to even read this too. Anyways i am so very greatful. Anyways, theres a little bit of drama in this chapter. I also changed Sawyers hair color and eyes. Her hair color is light brown with dark brown eyes. If you go to to my profile, and go all the way tot eh bottom i changed who the Charectors are. Also i am going to add two more people to the story. You can find the pictures there. Alao you can see who i picked to be Sawyer. I hope you enjoy.(:

There was a new girl in town.  
She had it all figured out. And I'll state something rash.  
She had the most amazing...smile.  
I bet you didn't expect that.  
But she made me change my ways.  
With eyes like sunsets baby.  
And legs that went on for days.

Into Your Arms lyrics by The Maine

Here We Go Again Chapter Two

As I drove down the street i noticed we were going to the same subdivision as Elena. I havent scene Elena in a long while. Not until after she told me she wanted nothing to do with me. That hurt, that hurt badley. But i am going along with it. Im finally falling out of love with her. I think im goona try to go after Aria. I have how she's a mom. I've always wanted to have a kid but i never was able too.

Before my mom died, i can remember it vividly, she told me she wanted me to have her first grand child. She told me that if I had a child I would be the best father in the world. Then again she was also dying of the flu. My mom said that i needed to be a better father then what my father was.

After Stefen was born my father totally disowned me. He said "The first child born is always a span of Satan." My father was a freak. I'm sorry I loved him but he pissed me off. Anyways, if Aria lets me get close to her, maybe she'll let me raise Sawyer.

Sawyer is a very cute little girl. She has the prettiest light brown hair I have ever scene. with really dark brown eyes. she looks a lot like her mom. Speaking of her mom, Aria psrked right in front of Elena's House. "What is she doing?" I asked myself out loud.

Before i had a chance to think she turned and parked in the drive way of the house across the street. "Okay. She's going to live in the Williams'." Interesting. I heard those people hated teenage mothers. I'm glad i'm here incase something goes wrong.

I parked my 1977 Chevey Camaro in front of Elena' shouse and got out. I run, at a human pace, across the street. There I greated Aria as she got out of the car. "Hey," I said as i opened the back door to get Sawyer out. "Hey little one." I said as i unbuckled her car seat. "hows it going?"

"Gablaheyatassssss" Sawyer tried to tell me. I smiled and nodded.

"I take that as a great," I said as i turned around to se Aria staring at me. "What?"

"Your just do good to her." She said as a tear rolled down her eyes. She hurridly whipped it away. She held her arms out and Sawyer practical jumped into her arms.

"Elena?" Stephen asked me as he looked out the window. "Why is my brother's car parked in front of your house?"

Damon? Why would Damon's car be here? I told him i wanted nothing to do with him. Even thought i see him around the Boarding house all the time. But we stare clear of eachother. After he told me he loved me, i freaked. but he doesn't watch me as much as he did back then either. Maybe he has finally moved on.

"I don't know." I said as i walked over to him and looked out the window with him. "Oh hey look its Aria. She's finally here!" I squealed.

I've been waiting for Aria to Arive for days now. "I cant wait to see her again.

As I took Sawyer in my arms seh put her arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder. "Well here we go," I said as i walked up the drive way and to the front door. I knoed a few times and waited.

About a few minutes later Grams opened the door and looked at me. "Aria your finally here!" she said as se hugged me. Her happiness faded as she saw Sawyer. "WHo the hell is that?" She asked in disbelieve. "Please tell me she's not yours."

The way she said that made me angry. She looked at Sawyer like dead cat on the side of the road. She looked at her in desgust. Sawyer looke dup and had a happy face on when she say Grams.

"Would you have a problem if she was mine?" I asked with attitude.

"Don't give me attibute little girl." Grams spat.

"Well than don't look at my daughter with that 'disguasted look." I said with venem in my words.

"RONOLD!" Grams yelled. "We have a problem."

"What? So i'm a problem now?" I said in disbelieve. "Just a minute ago you were glad to see me."

Damon came up to me and whispered in my ear. "Let me take Sawyer. So you can talk to your grand parents alone." I looked at him and smiled. I nodded and hand him Sawyer.

"Now that you have that thing taken care of, please aria." Grams said. "Come in side."

"Why are you so rude to me?" I asked. "You have always wanted me to live with you, now your yelling at me saying the one thing i car about most in my life is just a, a, a 'thing'?"

"Did your parents not tell you?" Gramps asked. as he cam in the room. "We don't like it when teenagers get pregnent. We wont have anything to do with them."

"Why didn't you tell me this before you in vited me to live with you?" I asked. I had tears running down my face.

"We didn't know you had a child, Aria." Grams said walking ot the other side of the room. "But now that we do know, we don't want you to live with us."

By then I was balling. I got up and walked to the door, I opened it and slammed it. As soon as my face hit the nice morning air i stopped crying and whipped my eyes. I heard laughing a few feet away, behind my car, so i pulle dmyself togethar and joined them

As i turned around the front of the car I saw Two Strangers talking to Damon. I didn't freak out. because i trusted Damon, and I trusted him not to put my child in danger.

For some strange reason i feel drawn to him. Like I can trust him with anything. not just my child. Like i can trust him with my life, my heart, even my soul. I feel safe when i'm around him. Even thought i just met him today, i feel like i'm falling in love with him. Aria Montgomery, falling in love with a total stranger. No. It can't be happening. I mean I love ummm. ummm. WOW! I cant even remeber his name. Maybe I have fallen out of love with him.

I smiled as I saw how happy Sawyer is in Damon's arm's. Usually when i meet new guys they run in teh opposite direction when they find out I have a child. Damon's different. Maybe he is someone worth loving. I laughed as Damon and Sawyer made faces at eachother. Everyone must of heard me laugh cause they turned to look at me.

"Hey," I said. "I'm Aria."

"Aria Its so good to see you again." The brown hair girl, who must be Elena, said as she came to give me a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, you too." I said. I saw that the other person with damon and Elena was getting closer to Sawyer. I didn't trust him, not one bit. "and who are you?" I asked bfore he cold get any closer to her. Damon and him must have heard the panic in my voice casue they moved away fron eachother at the same time.

"I'm Stefen. Damon's brother. It's nice to meet you." he said holding his hand out, when i didn't do anything he ran it through his hair. "How do you know my brother?" he asked me.

"He let me take pictures of his house." I said walkin gover to Damon where he handed me Sawyer. "I'm a photographer."

"OH thats nice." he said and walked over to Elena.

"Well we must get going," Elena said amileing. "Aria we have to hang out sometime. Your little sister is so c-"

"She's my daughter." I said cutting her off.

"I'm sorry, your daughter is so cute. Since you liveing across the street from me we should hang out." Elena would not stop smileing. it was driving me crazy.

"Actually, I'm not living here." I said. "I'm not allowed."

They all looked at me.

"Why not" -Elena asked

"Why?"-Stefen

"Where are you going to live?"- Damon

They all said this at the same time.

"The reason i'm not allowed to live here is because i have a daughter. and i have no idea where i'm going ot live." I said moveing Sawyer to the other hip. 


End file.
